


Saving Loki

by WeaverOfWords (Fantasy_elf)



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dark Loki, Dominance, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Gangbang, Gen, Jealous Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_elf/pseuds/WeaverOfWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being kidnapped and dragged into another world is one thing. But being asked to save the god of mischief himself, a character out of a film that should not exist, is just crazy... Right?</p>
<p> I just wanted to go home, back to my ordinary, boring life. </p>
<p>Yet why did it feel as though his very soul was reaching out for mine? Why did this powerful yet tormented being need my help? Why did his every touch and caress set me on fire from the inside out? </p>
<p>There was no escaping my fate... or him. </p>
<p>Sometimes in order to save another, you have to save oneself as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Loki

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Marvel characters, only my OC's. This is just a fanfiction, not to be taken too seriously as it is just a fantasy of the mind. Check out the tags and warnings - explicit material inside. If you don't like these kind of stories then turn away quickly while you still can! It is not for the faint hearted, as it will get very detailed and HOT in later chapters. (Multiple Loki sexiness, yum yum!)
> 
> Ye has been warned!
> 
> For those of you daring to enter... Enjoy!

My heart hammered wildly in my chest as the pair of strong hands either side of me continued to pull me through the never-ending blackness. The covering over my eyes was tight, preventing me from seeing my surroundings. The air was cool, open. The sound of our steps echoed and rebounded back to my ears. Panic germinated and grew inside of my chest with each minute that went by.

 

What was happening to me? I had no idea where I was.

 

Everything that happened over the past hour or so had been a wild haze. Unreal. There I had been, minding my own business, in my own apartment on the sofa with a tub of cookie dough ice cream. I had decided to put on a movie, one of my favourites of the Marvel collection – Thor. I was feeling lonely and had wanted to escape for a bit, to get away from reality. It had all been so normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing different.

 

That is until I had noticed something in the corner of my eye. A strange golden light shining from underneath the bathroom door. _Probably just the light flickering,_ I had tried to convince myself.

 

Oh how I wish it had been. If only it was that simple.

 

The light had begun to grow in intensity. I had heard a noise, a crash from the other side, and it was at that point that I decided to investigate. I had pushed open the door to the bathroom, expecting the bulb to have blown. Expecting the sun to be flashing through the gaps of the blinds. Or even expected Mollie, my nuisance of a tabby cat, to be knocking all of my stuff off the cabinet unit.

 

Instead, I had found two broad shouldered men covered in golden armour... pointing extremely sharp looking swords at me.

 

I had screamed and tried to make a run for help. I had tried to fight them, even as they grabbed for me and started to truss me up like a turkey. I had tried to kick, bite, swear and scratch my way to freedom. But it was no use.

Helpless and afraid, I was tied, blindfolded and thrown over a metal covered shoulder and was taken. To where? I have no idea. It felt like forever I just hung there, being jostled and thrown in all directions.

 

But here I was. Whatever destination they had in mind for us, we had arrived. I was being dragged in nothing but a tank top and pyjama shorts. And my hair was still in a messy bun. And worse, I had no bra on. _How wonderful._

 

My bare feet slid across the cold stone floor. I stumbled as the pace the of my kidnapper came to a sudden stop. My legs felt weak, I wanted nothing more than to fall into a trembling heap upon the floor.

 

I swallowed back my anxiety. My kidnappers were silent and still. Their fingers were harsh against my bare skin, reminding me that this was really happening, that it was all so very real and that should I try to test them, they would not hesitate to do me harm.

 

Then I felt it.

 

It is often said that when you can feel someone watching you, your spine tingles. At this very moment in time, every hair on my body was on end. It wasn't just a tingle, it was a wave of tiny spiders legs crawling its way under my skin, making me feel very aware, and very naked.

 

“We have brought the mortal, just as you desired, my king.” a low voice from beside me spoke up, making me jump slightly

 

_Mortal?_ _King?_ _What the hell? We're they being serious? Was this some sort of sick cosplay or something?_

 

A hand touched me and pulled the fabric away from my face. I blinked as a blinding light entered my vision. I took a while but eventually everything became clear and I took in my surroundings.

 

_Holy sh... Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas any more._

 

Fear slammed into me as I looked about the open space that was a great beast of a hall. Everything around us was a golden hue; the floors, the walls, the ceiling (which was so high up it gave me vertigo to look at it). Columns created a path either side of us, lining its way up to a set of golden steps, which then led up to a huge intricate throne and the eerily familiar man sitting upon it.

 

I recognised him instantly. The long flowing royal robes, the long almost white beard, the giant staff in his hands, the patch across his eye. The bright, almost cerulean eyes that watched me with a frightening knowing gleam.

 

“Oh my god.” It came hoarse from my throat as my mind went wild with confusion. “ This cannot be real, You.... You cannot be...”

 

He stood, with a sharp clang of his staff that drew every living thing's attention to him. “ I am Odin,” his voice proud, “ King of Asgard, protector of the nine realms.” He moved and begun to take slow measured steps down towards me.

 

“ Okay,” I started to ramble to myself, finally starting to lose my senses, “ This is just to much for me right now.” I tried to pull away from the men who I know recognised as guards, but they held tight and I glared up at one of the them, “ I don't know who you guys are, but you can't just be breaking into peoples homes and taking them without their consent. It's called kidnapping. It's a crime! Look, I get it, I really do. I enjoy the Marvel films as much as you guys do, but this is just...”

 

“Enough.”

 

I grew silent at that quiet but low demand and turned back to Odin to find him directly before me, towering over me. I scooted back, taken aback with how tall he was for his age and stature. I didn't recall Anthony Hopkins ever being that tall.

 

“ As much it is hard for you to believe, mortal, this is all very real. This is Asgard, realm of the gods and the eternal. This is no dream of which you will be awakening from any time soon. Push aside any knowledge or understanding your world has conjured of us and prepare yourself, Emma daughter from Midgard. For I have a great need for you, and your journey here has only just begun.”

 

I took a moment, a long pause in which I just stared at him.

 

_Midgard?... Asgard?... Journey?_

 

His words sunk in and I felt my lips lift up, a bubble of laughter building up, ready to erupt. Good god, this guy was good at acting. Someone should give him an award or something. I was almost taken in by his sincerity. _Was he serious? Surely_ _h_ _e was joking._ The very idea was enough to nearly send me into a fit of hysterical laughter. Whatever this guy was on, I wanted some.

 

The laughter died in my throat when all of a sudden one of the males next to me drew up their sword and placed it across my throat in warning. The blade cut in slightly, drawing a hiss from me as it drew blood. Pain. I could feel it. The metal was sharp and cold against my skin. And it was very, very real.

 

_Oh shit._

 

My smile vanished and I could practically feel the blood drain from my face. Odin was watching me silently, delving into me with those wise orbs of his. The all knowing, the all seeing.

 

“ What...” I stammered, “ What do you want from me? Why am I here?”

 

“You are here because I will it so.” he spoke carefully, “ I have chosen you for a very special purpose, a test of strength and courage that only you can undertake.”

 

I was surely losing my marbles. Here standing right before me was Odin himself and I had no idea of what to say to him. I had so many questions to ask him but I felt as though my tongue was made out of lead.

 

“ Please,” I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them again I would just wake up and all of this would just disappear. It didn't happen. “ Stop with the riddles already. I'm cold, I'm frightened and I would really like to go home now please. I won't tell anybody, I won't call the police. I don't have any money. So just tell me, honestly, what do you want from me?”

 

“ I require your help.”

 

That took me aback for a moment.

 

“ Sorry,” I gave him an awkward, apologetic smile, “ I don't see how I could be of any help to you. I'm pretty useless actually. Perhaps you should ask someone else?”

 

He continued to eye me closely. And was it just me, or did I see a ghost of a smile from behind his beard? “ It is not on a whim that you are here. It has taken much thought and planning to decide and choose upon the woman who is to become my son's saviour.”

 

My body froze and my breath left me.

 

“ What did you say?” I asked with disbelief.

 

“ Much damage has been done, so much so that I wish for nothing more than to take back the hands of time and alter the path of his destiny.” he looked away, appearing weary for a brief moment, “ As powerful as I am, it is a feat that will take much more than myself to change.”

 

I frowned, unsure of what he was getting at. Alter whose destiny? I thought back on the movies I loved to watch and tried to figure it out. _Thor ends up with Jane doesn't he? Why would he want to change that?_ But then I stood there and thought about it, and it all began to slide into place. He wasn't talking about Thor, he was talking about...

 

“ Loki,” the name came out before I could stop it and Odin's attention snapped back to me. “ You want me to … save Loki?”

 

He did not reply, he did not nod in confirmation. But there was something there, something in his face, in his eyes. A shadow of an emotion that I could not place.

 

“ I can't do it,” I tried to convince him, “ I don't know how.”

 

“ You must try.”

 

I shook my head, unable to comprehend such a thing. From what I understood, Loki was a villain in the story. He was the bad guy who was bound to fail at all things in order for Thor to succeed and become the hero. They were close brothers and at times I often myself pitying Loki because of his past. But did it really warrant such violent and evil behaviour? To murder and kill innocent people?

 

“ From what I understand he can't stand us.” I tried to persuade him further, “ Us mortals I mean. He'll...”

 

“ He will learn.” Was Odin's sure reply.

 

I shook my head again. It was impossible feat. I was trying to persuade myself, to just go along with it, do whatever it was that wanted and get the hell out here. But I found my courage wavering. If this truly was real, then so was Loki. As handsome as he was in the movies, I know he'd sooner see me dead beneath his feet than to accept any help. Any form of redemption.

 

“Loki is... lost.” Odin spoke up, snapping me out of my reverie. “But that does not mean he cannot be found; as long there is someone who is willing to search and reach out for him.”

 

“ This is crazy.” It was muttered more to myself than anything, “ And unreal... And did I mention a tiny bit corny.”

 

“It is also _necessary._ ”

I frowned up at him.

 

“ Have you not also felt the desire to be found, Emma?” he asked quietly, almost as if he already knew the answer, “To be searched for in the deepest, darkest caverns of your own mind. That one single moment where all is lost to you and when you feel there is no one there to give you comfort. To pull you out of the darkness and back into the light.”

 

I fell silent at his words. Yes, I knew that feeling. That moment of black despair. I had felt it when my mother and father had filed for a divorce when I was eight; listening to them argue and fight downstairs through the bedroom floor. I had felt it when my mother had passed away when I was twelve, of cancer. I had felt it when I had found my boyfriend of three years with his head between my best friends legs on my sisters wedding day. I knew that feeling all right, it had been the worst days of my life that I never wished to experience again.

 

Somewhat resigned, I said nothing. Only nodded.

 

“No, contrary to your self belief, I believe you will be most suited for this task.” He took me in with a certain almost confident nod of his head, “ My son's mind is a dark canvas, a blackened forest that not many people can navigate or understand. It is where his greatest enemy and weakness dwells... And it is there where your work must begin.”

 

Without a pause the guards beside suddenly moved away and I glanced at them. To my further unease Odin reached out his arm, his staff pointing directly at me as its tip began to glow and crackle with power.

 

“Woah!” I held up my hands and tried to back away, sheer fear clouding my reasoning, “ My work? Wait a minute! Can't we just... _consider_ this a bit more?”

 

My attention was glued to the staff, hoping to god that the old king was not going to use it on me.

 

“ Unfortunately, I do not have time to explain everything to you.” he gave a sigh, “ We are running out of time.”

 

“But I won't be able to-!...” I cried to him desperately as the energy of the staff grew and grew into it was practically humming all around us, burning brightly, “ I don't know what I'm supposed to do!”

 

His eyes reflected the light off the staff, making them appear almost green in colour. His voice was ominous as he said, “When the time comes... you will know what you have to do.”

 

I span. With my heart in my throat I tried to run, but not before I was engulfed by a bright light. Raging power shot from the staff and surrounded me, encasing me in its searing heat. I felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out. I gave a loud gut wrenching cry of agony. I closed my eyes tightly, becoming overwhelmed with the sheer amount of power running through my body.

 

And then, all of a sudden, it was gone.

 

Like the switching of a light bulb, the pain, the agony, it was all gone. I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes and gasped aloud.

 

The world around me had changed. I was no longer standing before Odin and his throne but rather instead I was inside a strange room of sorts. I was surrounded by four walls, that were not really walls made of brick, but made of a type of strange energy or magic. It rippled and thrummed with something tangible. Something lethal. I glanced beside me to see an old looking wooden chair, a table with a pile of worn looking books on it. There was a bed in the far corner of the area. It appeared to be something built for comfort, but also for confinement, for no chance of escape.

 

The it dawned on me. It was a cell of sorts!

 

The feeling of being alone vanished, and hairs at the base of my neck prickled. I turned slowly and found a man sat upon the floor, leaning with his back against the wall and his legs outstretched in front of him.

 

I couldn't see his face at this angle but I knew and recognised him anywhere. Most of all I recognised this scene from the Thor 2 movie.

 

I eyed _him_ carefully. He had the pale skin and the long frame I remembered. With perfect smooth features that could be cruel and charming at the same time. His ebony hair, like ink, fell across his shoulders.

 

“ Loki?” I called out, in disbelief, feeling unsure and a bit odd for addressing him as such.

 

Here he was right in front of me. It was so very surreal and frightening.

 

He did not move. He simply remained still and unmoving. _W_ _as he... sleeping?_

 

My trembling legs brought me forward as I cautiously lowered myself to see him better.

 

_Don't do it. For the love of god, get out now, before he wakes up._ My mind chanted to me desperately. 

 

The rise and fall from his breathing caused the moss green tunic over his chest to strain gently against his shoulders and chest. The dark material of his trousers covering his legs made them seem super long and sleek. He looked so at peace and serene. From this angle I could see the hollow shadows cast by his angular cheekbones and the dark lashes that covered his eyes. The aristocratic point of his nose.

 

He was a villain. A killer. A snake. But good lord he was beautiful. I was spellbound by him.

 

Without thinking I lifted a hand and brought it towards his face, letting it hover there as I stared at him in awe. My eyes roaming across his face, drinking him as...

 

Something shot around my wrist, gripping it tightly. I jumped and gave a startled noise of surprise. I tried to leap back but was held still, immobilised. With widened eyes I looked down to see long pale fingers wrapped around my appendage. I followed them up across the slender arm, to the green covered chest and then up to Loki's face.

 

From beneath a black finely arched brow, I met his eyes. So bright and brilliant in colour that they resembled glass when frosted over in winter. Like jade; untouched and pure.

 

I swallowed heavily, suddenly aware of myself. Suddenly aware of him and the danger I was in.

 

He lifted his head, his eyes never leaving me as something akin to victorious realisation flashed across his face.

His lips curled up into a cunning smile that turned my stomach into a thick knot.

 

“At last.” His voice was a silken purr to my ears, “ I have been waiting for you.”

 

 


End file.
